Tempted To Touch, Again
by mocasoul
Summary: LAST CHAPTER Sequel to Tempted To Touch.  Months after that day in the airport, Z didn’t expect to see Corrine again.  They move on in their lives, and everything is back to normal...until they see each other at Josie’s baby shower while on Winter Break.
1. Chapter 1

Summer's over and he accepted that he fucked up something that could've been great between he and Corrine. She went back to school and he went back to Blake Holsey. The school year started off the same, and he was bored with it. It's now time for winter break. It was nice to see that talking with his former students reminded him why he loved teaching. He talked to Josie and Vaughn. There was a question as to whether the baby was Vaughn's, and it turns out that the baby is Vaughn's, but they still have to work out their problems…both of them were cheating on each other.

So, he found himself at their baby shower. They really didn't get a proper one when she was pregnant with the drama and all. They looked happy now…

"Hey, Z!" said Vaughn.

"Hey! How does it feel to be a father?"

"Stressful. My dad said it'll get a lot harder as time goes on."

"You'll be fine. And how is the mother?" he said to Josie as she walked around holding their baby girl, Emma. Josie was looking better and looking like…Josie again.

"Tired. She barely sleeps."

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Vaughn said.

He heard joyful yelling near the door. Lucas walked in holding a gift in his arms. He set it down on the table and noticed Z.

"Hey, how are you?" he said.

"I'm great, how are you?"

"I'm great. I'm in school as you know. I share an apartment with Marshall. We go half and half on rent…Although, Corrine should pay too."

"She lives with you, too?"

"No. She and Marshall got back together. Oh, here they are. I was wondering what was taking them so long."

There she was looking as beautiful as he last saw her. She was wearing a black shear blouse over a black cami with tight jeans…That's when he started to miss summer, she wore more revealing clothes. She still looked the same…only she had Marshall on her arm now. She saw him and tried to avoid him. Josie was staring at them and had this worried look on her face. He wondered if Corrine told her about them. He hated how Corrine was holding Marshall's hand, kissing him, being obviously affectionate…making him jealous.

"Time for the gifts!" shouted Josie eagerly.

The gifts weren't typical baby shower gifts. They were more for Josie and Vaughn…the naughty gifts. Everybody didn't want to see those two split so everyone thought it would be good to get them something that will keep them together. There were whips and paddles and stuff. But, Z couldn't concentrate on that. He constantly looked over at Marshall and Corrine and hated it. He thought he had moved on…or at least he thought he wouldn't have to see her again. Now, she's here in front of him, and he can't have her. Their eyes connected and he could see that she still wanted him. She couldn't deny him, he thought. The passion between them was so great, it couldn't be denied.

Everybody were leaving and said goodbye to Josie and Vaughn.

"Oh," Marshall yelled, "Don't forget, Lucas' birthday bash at our place. My band, Magnet 360, will be playing. It'll be crazy fun…bring a friend…Don't forget."

"Okay, Marshall…" Josie said as she rolled her eyes.

Z was on his way out when he heard Josie and Corrine talking.

"Josie, who invited Z?"

"Vaughn…I'm sorry, he doesn't know about…I never told him. Was it too awkward?"

"Hell yes!"

"Sorry. Hey, wanna help me clean up?"

"Sure."

He left and was caught off guard by the cold winter night. So, Josie knows about them, but why didn't she act different towards him? He just wondered if Corrine told Marshall about them.


	2. Chapter 2

He decided to give Sean a call. Since the summer, they've kept in contact with each other more than ever.

"Yo, Z! What's up?"

"Hey, Sean. How are you?"

"Everything's good, bitch. How's that cold Canadian winter? You know, the warm Bahamian sun feels just fine." Sean teased.

"Ha, ha. You can be a real big ass, you know that?"

"I know. So, what's up?"

"Remember Corrine?"

"Yeah…I'd never forget those tits…or that ass…or those legs…"

"I know…anyway, I saw her. She was at Josie and Vaughn's baby shower. She's back with her old boyfriend, Marshall."

"Harsh man…I'm sorry."

"The thing is, I think she still has feelings for me."

"Dude, are you sure? I'm just saying…You thought you still had feelings for that Josie chick and that plan backfired."

"I know…thanks for reminding me."

"Sorry. So, what makes you so sure she still feels for you?"

"She tried to avoid me when she first arrived, but when our eyes met…I knew she wanted me again. She looked at me with this intense passionate look."

"Sounds deep. This Marshall guy. Does he know about you two hooking up this summer?"

"I don't think so."

"And you said that they were broken up when you and Corrine hooked up?"

"Yeah."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, the guy shouldn't be angry since, technically, they were not together when you two were together."

"That's the thing I'm not sure about. What if she was lying about the break up with Marshall when she was with me?"

"Well, she did lie before…"

"I don't think she was lying about that. One time we talked about it. I had mentioned about how good she was in bed and she started talking about how she thought Marshall thought she was bad in bed."

"So, is she good in bed?"

"Sean…"

"Come on, just answer the fucking question."

"Yes. Now, may I continue?"

"Go ahead."

"She seemed so hurt talking about Marshall. I think he really hurt her…"

"Aww, how sweet…So, how's the school year going?" Sean said sarcastically.

"Boring as ever. I don't know…"

"Oh, I gotta go." Sean interrupted. "I'm about to get a blowjob by some hot blonde named Cindy."

"Too much information."

"Hey, you should get laid. Go find a girl named Cindy and get a blowjob. That way we'll both be blown by Cindys." he said with a sick chuckle.

"Okay, that's creepy. Besides, I'm on the Blake Holsey campus."

"Well, do you have a student named Cindy?"

"Goodbye, Sean…"

"Bye, Z."

He hung up the phone shaking his head at how perverted Sean was. He looked at he calendar to see when Lucas's birthday was. He decided to go to his birthday party. He just had to think of a way to get Corrine alone at the party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please, please, please review...**

Plans changed as to where the party was located. Apparently, someone from Marshall's band knew a guy who knew a guy that owned a condo.

When he arrived, he saw a lot of people he didn't know and hoped it was the right place. Then, he saw Marshall with his band and wondered where Corrine was. He saw Lucas and walked over to him.

"Happy birthday, Lucas!" he said as he hugged him.

"Thanks. I'm gonna get that all night. You enjoying the party?"

"I just got here."

"Really? Well, I love the condo. Way bigger than our place. Vaughn and Josie are here…I guess they found a babysitter in time. They weren't coming at first."

"Is Corrine here?"

"Yeah, she's around here somewhere…Oh, there she is." Lucas said as he saw her with Josie.

She was still avoiding him. He saw her walk in the opposite direction. He decided to follow her when Josie was talking to Lucas. He saw her sitting on a bed and he walked into the room. He closed the door, and she looked angry.

"Z, get the hell out of here!" she said as she turned away from him.

"I can't. Please, look at me. Talk to me."

"Get out."

"Corrine, I'm sorry for…"

"Don't do this…Marshall is out there."

"You haven't told him…"

"No, I haven't told him."

"But, you told Josie."

"How did you know?" she said losing some of her anger.

"I can tell by the way she looks at you and me? How did she take it?"

"Honestly, she didn't care. Her baby was more important to her. Unlike you, she moved on from what never happened between you two. Now, leave."

"I'm not leaving…until you admit that you want me."

"Whatever…"

"Come on, Corrine. Don't tell me that you don't think about what he had. I know I think about it all the time. It was undeniable that you and had, and still have, this great passion between us. We have this chemistry."

"We had physical chemistry…"

"Tell me the truth. You wanted more than sex."

"No. I wanted to fuck you, that's it."

"You're lying. I know you wanted more. You can't lie to me, Corrine. After teaching you, I know most of your mannerisms. You're lying to me."

"Okay, you want me to tell you the truth…I wanted you, but you couldn't let go of the past. You played with my heart, and was gonna drop me for Josie. And here's more truth. When I told her about us, I asked her how she felt about you. She said you were nothing more than a friend and mentor to her. You could never be her lover! What were you gonna do if you did have feelings for her and she didn't feel the same way? You would've lost me for nothing."

"I admit that the plan was crazy, but…Okay, I can't lie to you. I don't know what I would've done if she didn't feel the same."

"Exactly, what I thought you'd say. Now, leave…please." she begged.

"I can't. I have to know why you're back with Marshall. Why are you with the guy that broke up with you?"

"I don't have to answer that. That's none of you damn business."

"It is. You know why you're with him? You need him to fill my space in your life. I know what you feel for me is more than what you can feel for him." he said as he came closer to her. He could see that she was angry, but he also saw the passion stirring inside her. He touched her face.

"Get your damn hands off my face." she said as she moved his hand away.

"Corrine, I want you. You know Marshall isn't good for you. I know that I came off like a huge asshole when we first talked, but I was only trying to apologize to you. I never meant to hurt you, and I made a mistake of playing with you. I didn't want to use you, or lose you. When you first kissed me…you had no idea how much I wanted to kiss you first. Sure, it started out as pure sex, but I started to fall for you. I'm still falling for you, even if you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Z. I just wish you didn't think of that stupid plan. I mean, you just surprised me with it, too. I was hurt."

"I'll never hurt you again. Just…let me make it up to you." he said as he kissed her.

**Please, please, please review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please, please, review.**

"Z! Don't."

"Why?"

"Because…I won't stop if you start."

"We don't have to stop…" he said as he kissed her again. He knew it was risky to have sex with Corrine here with Marshall and all her friends just outside the door. He just couldn't help himself. This was a rush.

She laid on the bed, and he crawled on her. He kissed her neck and heard her breathing hard. Her heart was pounding, and she was shaking. He stood up to look at her. She was wearing brown pin-stripped shorts with brown leggings and a white dress shirt. He pulled off her bottoms, and noticed her black lace panties. He unbuttoned her shirt painfully slow.

"Z…" she moaned. "Please don't go slow…" she said as she was checking the door.

He put his index finger to her lips and ran the finger down her body. He was kneeling as he kissed her neck. His kisses traveled downward as she was letting out low groans. He looked up at her before he licked her folds. She shuddered as his tongue circled her clit. She gripped his hair, and tried to stifle her moans.

"Z!" she shouted in a loud whisper.

"Shh." He continued and his heart was jumping. He reached up to feel her lacy bra, but thought it was a better idea to feel her heartbeat. It was pounding faster than his. He could tell she was about to come. Her legs were shaking and she was gripping his hair harder.

"What the hell?!" Lucas shouted. Josie and Vaughn was with him. Marshall was still playing with his band.

Corrine jumped and tried to cover up. She looked so embarrassed and ashamed. Lucas closed the door.

"Corrine, what the fucking hell?! A heart attack isn't a good idea for a birthday present."

"You know, couldn't you have waited until tomorrow for this? Like, when Marshall isn't in the same area…" Josie said.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Vaughn said.

"Well…"

"Corrine," Lucas began, "When? How? Why?"

"It started during the summer…See, I went to the Bahamas with some people from college. Z, was there to visit a friend from college. It just sort of happened…"

"No, an earthquake just sort of happens…not this. Z, was this going on while we were at Blake Holsey?"

"No." he said. "Like Corrine said, it just happened this summer, and it never happened again…until tonight. Look, I know this looks bad. I mean…"

"Does Marshall know? Of course, he doesn't know…" Lucas said answering his own question. He took off his glasses and held the bridge of his nose.

"Lucas, please don't tell him."

"We live together. I can't keep this from him. He's my friend."

"Please. I'll tell him. Just don't…all of you." she said looking at everyone.

"I won't tell." said Josie.

"Vaughn? Lucas?"

"I'm not telling him. I don't even wanna remember this night…"

"Lucas. Please." she begged.

"Corrine, I don't want to hurt him."

"You're not hurting him. I'll hurt him…when I tell him."

"Fine, I won't tell him." he said reluctantly.

"Thanks…to all of you."

"Just get dressed…"

"Please…don't hate me."

Lucas and Vaughn left the room. Josie looked at Corrine and Z with sympathy.

"Corrine…you know this will hurt Marshall when he finds out. Z…why did you come here tonight?" Josie said as she closed the door when she left the room.

"Yeah," Corrine began, "Why did you come here?"

"I don't know. I guess I wanted you to see that you do want me as badly as I want you."

"This was a mistake. I'm with Marshall…and I love him."

"You're not in love with him."

"You can't tell me how I feel about him, Z."

"I'm telling you what you know yourself. This night was a mistake, but I know how you feel about me. I feel the same way, and it's stronger than it's ever been. Look at me, and tell me that it's stronger for you. That you feel the same way I do."

"It's not stronger for me. You don't want to know what I think of you right now. I was getting over you. I was actually happy with Marshall, and we were on good terms with each other. Now, you show up…confusing me. Tonight will never happen again, and I don't want you any where near me. Because of you, I might have ruined a friendship with Lucas. Just leave, now."

"I'll leave, but I will not stop having feelings for you." he said as he left the room. He was about to leave when Josie stopped him.

"Z, what have you done?"

He looked at her, but he didn't answer her. As he was walking to his car, he realized that two other people know about he and Corrine…her friends. He cursed himself for tonight and drove off.

**Please, please, review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please, please review...**

The next few days were hell for him. Things didn't turn out as he had planned. He didn't want to make Corrine hate him or upset her. Apologizing would be the right thing to do, he thought. However, apologize to whom. He would have to apologize to Lucas for ruining his party mood…since he didn't ruin his party technically. Apologize to Vaughn for having to find out the way he did. And Josie…How could he not tell Josie? But, to apologize to the one he…could I love her, he thought. He tried calling Corrine all that week but she wouldn't answer. It was Friday and he still haven't heard from her. Talking to Josie would help, she would never tell Corrine that she talked to him even if they're the best of friends.

"Hi, Z. Come in." Josie said with a smile on her face. She truly looked happy with her daughter in her life.

"Thanks, Josie."

"Sit down…or was this a quick visit?"

"I'm afraid so…See, I've been trying to call Corrine to apologize to her, but she haven't returned my calls. Have you talked to her?"

"Z…she told me not to tell you."

"Please, just tell me."

"She's been in New York visiting her cousin. She didn't want you to know she was gone. Look, I know this was going to be a quick visit from you…but, we have got to talk."

"About?"

"About how you felt…feel about me. And how I felt about you."

"Josie…When I was your teacher, I thought about you as more than a student. You could never imagine how many times I wanted to kiss you, touch you…"

"Fuck me…"

"That too." he said with a chuckle.

"Z, I felt the same way. I mean, there were times when I just wanted to kiss you and didn't care who saw it. I never thought you would feel the same way."

"I did. I wanted you so bad it would kill me to be in the same room with you. However, I just didn't think it was right."

"But, it's okay for Corrine…"

"Josie…"

"It's cool, Z. Look, as badly as I wanted to fuck you…I cared about you and I knew you would get in trouble. I knew how much teaching meant to you and I cared about you too much. Anyway, I thought fantasizing was way better." she joked.

"Yes, it is. So, is Vaughn upset with me?"

"No…just a little angry with me for not telling him. He'll come around."

"Yeah. Too bad Lucas won't. I don't think he'll speak to me or Corrine ever again. By the way, how did you really feel when Corrine told you?"

"Honestly, I was so pissed. She kept that from me while I was calling her all that week, but I couldn't be that angry since I didn't tell her I was pregnant. But, when she told me…there was this jealous moment. You know. Like I hated her for a second. Then I realized that I love this baby, and that was more important than a fuck fest with you…Although, I wouldn't mind it now. Just kidding."

"Are you sure you're kidding?" Z joked. They laughed.

"I'm sure. So now that I told you where Corrine is, what are you going to do?"

"I know you don't want me to, but I'm going to New York."

"You really love her, don't you?"

Josie was right. He did love her. This was more than just a crush he had on a former student, this was more that fantasy come true, this was love. Full blown, do anything love.

"Yes, I do love her…"

Before he left he checked to price of a ticket to New York and got the name and address Corrine was staying.

**Please, please review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please, please review...**

He checked into the hotel in the morning and decided to begin his search for Corrine's room. He was waiting in the lobby and heard her. He remembered that he first saw her in the lobby this summer. He snapped his attention back to the present and decided to hide from her. She looked beautiful in jeans and a plum colored sweater. She was with a girl…probably her cousin.

"Hey, do you want breakfast?" Corrine asked the girl.

"Yeah, you buyin'?"

"Of course…"

"Good. They wanna know your room number. I saw one of these on TV once. They get you room number so they will know who came to breakfast and who to serve it to later…you know how that goes."

"What's your room number?" asked an employee.

He moved closer to hear her, but not too close so she would see him. He was startled by a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, would you be having breakfast now or later?" asked another employee.

"Later."

He turned his attention back to Corrine.

"I'm sorry. What was your room number again?"

"It's 1412."

"Okay, thank you. Enjoy your breakfast."

"You're welcome." Corrine said as she and her cousin went to breakfast.

Now that he had her room number, he had to figure out a what he was going to do next. He went up to his room. The room was nice with an earth-tone color scheme for the main room and a white and steel look for the bathroom. He laid in bed for a while and decided to call Sean.

"How's it going, Z?"

"I'm in New York."

"New York?! What the fuck are you doing there?"

"I can't tell you."

"You're there for Corrine, aren't you? What happened this time?"

"Well, she was at Lucas' party and I was there. We were…in a compromising position when her friends walked in on us. She was so angry with me when I left the party. I didn't hear from her the entire week."

"Dude…"

"That's not the bad part. Marshall was just outside the door playing with his band when it happened."

"Oh man…That's fucked up. Did she fuck better knowing her boyfriend was in the other room?"

"Sean…"

"Okay, okay…Anyway, why are you two in New York together?"

"We came separately. See, she's here because she's visiting her cousin. I'm here because…I don't know why I'm here. I thought about confronting her and telling her how I feel about her, but that'd be crazy."

"You flew to New York for a girl. Newsflash, you are crazy. Does she know you're there?"

"I don't think so. I almost blew it this morning, but I managed to hide from her. I got her room number."

"Well, when does she check out?"

"I don't know."

"Then you better see her like right now. Because you're gonna be saying 'Corrine, I love you.' to some guy named Larry and his wife and kids if you don't hurry."

"Okay, then I should be going."

"Let me know how this turns out."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye, dude."

He prepared himself for this. He decided midnight would be the perfect time. It was the start of a new day and that gave him a boost of confidence because good things happen late at night.

**Please, please review...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please, please review**

He went to her floor and was out side her door. He rehearsed what he wanted to say to her over and over. First, an apology. Then, confessing his love for her. He paused before knocking on the door. His hand was trembling so he put both of his hands to his sides and took deep breaths. He finally knocked. Corrine answered to door with a shocked and angry expression. She stepped out of the room and pulled the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?! How did you know I was here?" she whispered.

"Josie told me."

"Damn…"

"Corrine, I know you're angry with me. I know I don't have a right to be here, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for…"

"Hey, is that room service?" a voice interrupted him. It sounded like Marshall.

"Marshall's here? I thought you were visiting your cousin. You two came here together, didn't you? You were expecting him."

"Does it look like I was expecting him?"

He looked at her in gray sweat pants and an over-sized t-shirt. She wasn't wearing anything sexy…at least not a sexy outfit.

"Okay…you don't look like you were expecting him."

"He showed up to surprise me. He had a gig in New York. Now, leave. I need to be with my boyfriend."

"You don't love him."

"Don't start that shit right now…please don't." she said checking behind her.

"You're afraid he's going to find out. Were you really broken up when we hooked up this summer."

"Yes. We were truly broken up this summer."

"Why did you break up?"

"I'm not telling you."

"What was it that broke you two up? Was it a disagreement? Did you two need a break? Did either of you cheat? Or, was it the same reason at Blake Holsey…he didn't have enough time for you."

"Shut up."

"Corrine, I would always make sure there's time for you. You should be the first thought in his mind when he wakes up in the morning."

"You know what? I'm starting to think this summer was a mistake." she said as she turned towards the door.

"It wasn't a mistake. This summer was the start of us. You felt it. I know you did. It wasn't just a summer fling, and I know you still had feelings for me when I saw you at Josie's shower. I'm in love with you, and you're in love with me."

"Is this true?" Mashall said standing there with the door open. He looked heartbroken.

"Marshall…" Corrine said as all of them went into the room.

"Is this shit true? Do you love him?!"

"Marshall, calm down."

"You fucking calm down! What the fuck is going on, Corrine? Z?"

"Marshall, when we broke up…I went to the Bahamas with some friends at college. I told you about that trip. Anyway, while I was there, I saw Z. He was there visiting an old friend. We stayed at the same hotel and…"

"You fucked him. How could you do this to me? To us? Z, I thought you were a friend. I thought you had a crush on Josie. Or was that a cover? You really wanted Corrine, didn't you?"

"Marshall," Corrine began. She was crying. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want you to find out this way. It happened this summer and if never happened again…until Lucas' birthday party…" she said with shame.

"You fucked him while I was there?! You slut!"

"Don't call her that!" Z said.

"Shut up, you perv. I bet you were jerking off thinking about her in that Blake Holsey uniform."

"Marshall, I'm sorry."

"Wait, Lucas knew about this. When I told him I had a gig here and I was planning to surprise you, he tried to talk me out of this. On the plane I called him, but our call was dropped. He was trying to tell me something. This was it. How did he find out?"

"He caught us at the party…"

"Damn it, Corrine! Who else knows? My mom?"

"No…Just Josie and Vaughn."

"Fuck!"

"They were with Lucas when he caught us."

"Why? Why would you do this to me?"

"The same damn reason we broke up. Over and over…time. You never have enough time for me. It was like that in high school…it's like that now. You knew our relationship was falling apart. You can't tell me you didn't."

"Yeah…I knew. But, I didn't think you would do this."

"Oh, like you didn't fuck some Magnet 360 groupie."

"I didn't. Unlike Z, I didn't stick my dick in a desperate chick."

"I wasn't desperate. You weren't there. You're never there for me. You chose that damn band over me. I don't think you ever loved me."

"I loved you. Okay, I loved you and I never stopped."

"And now?"

"I hope you and Z will enjoy the flowers around this room, and the room service food that I ordered for us…" he said as he left the room.

Corrine was crying and Z was feeling guilty. This night didn't turn out the way he wanted.

**Please, please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please, please review...**

He stood there trying to replay what happened. He wanted it to be different it wasn't supposed to end like this. He wished he didn't do what he did. He should've just left when he found out that Marshall was here. He knew he had to make it right, but he also knew that he loved Corrine. Corrine was still crying. He tried to hold her but she moved away.

"Don't touch me."

"Corrine…I'm sorry for what happened tonight, but I can't deny that I love you. I can't stop thinking about you. You need to know that Marshall…"

"Don't say his name."

"Marshall did care about you, but I care about you more than he could ever care. Even if you weren't my crush while I was your teacher, I saw you were hurting because of Marshall."

She didn't protest. She didn't say anything, really. Just standing there listening to him without any sign of anger.

"Corrine, I know you loved him. But, I know you love me as well. Using Josie to prove to myself that I could love you was a stupid idea."

"Real stupid." she said as a smile came on her face.

"I deserved that. It's nice to see you smile again."

"To be honest, I'm glad kind of glad that you came here tonight. I was about to sleep with Marshall…to overcome my guilt. I don't know what I was thinking…sleeping with Marshall…when I love you."

"You love me? Am I hearing this right?"

"Yes, you are. But…I'm still angry with you. Why did you corner me at Lucas' party? You don't have any idea how much he hates me for that. He won't talk to me, and he just stares at me with disgust."

"I'm sorry for that. I was selfish and jealous and I just couldn't think straight. I couldn't stand seeing you with Marshall…and you looked so happy."

"So, ending my happiness was the best thing you could think of? It wasn't fair. I wanted to end it with Marshall on my own time."

"I should've waited, or at least talked with you before I came here ranting and declaring my love for you. I need you so much…"

"Z, I know you love me…"

There was a knock at the door.

"Room service." said a woman.

Corrine opened the door and the woman wheeled in the cart of food. She waited to be paid. Z looked at the bill.

"I'll get it." he said as he reached for his wallet. Corrine looked guilty because he was paying for room service he didn't order. The woman left and she turned back to him. He was lifting the lid off a whole chocolate pie and a can of whipped cream.

"Wow. Marshall really got creative…" Corrine said. "Anyway, I know you love me, but what if I don't love you?"

"Corrine, I'm sick of this. I'm sick of this game with you. I know I fucked up, but you've got to forgive me. I've been nice about this…well, semi-nice about this and I'm tired of being jerked around because of one mistake. Either you love me or you don't." He turned around to leave with the feeling of satisfaction that he unleashed the frustration that was building inside him.

"Wait…I can't eat this pie by myself. Please, stay."

That wasn't the answer he was looking for but he decided to stay. It was a delicious looking pie after all.

"I'll stay."

**Please, please review...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please, please review...**

They sat on her bed as she placed the pie and plates in front of them. She cut two slices and placed them on the plates. Handing him a fork, she noticed he was staring at her. This made her a little uncomfortable. They started eating in silence…until Z wanted to break it.

"This pie is delicious as it looks."

"It is."

"You know, Corrine, it reminds me of you."

"A chocolate pie reminds you of me? Why?"

"It's sweet and…" he said as he leaned forward to her. "seductive like you." he said as he kissed her neck. For a moment she melted into his kiss, but that didn't last.

"Don't. I wanted you to stay to help me eat this pie. That's it. After you're full, you have to leave."

"You know that's not all you wanted." He moved his hand up her leg lingering on her thigh. She slapped him.

"Get your fucking hands off my…" She was interrupted by a sudden crash of his lips on hers. She tried to hit him, but he held her arms. She tried to struggle more, but little did she know that fighting him turned her on more so she gave in.

"I knew I would get my way." he said arrogantly.

"Just shut up and kiss me." she said as she pulled off his shirt. She pressed her palms against his chest and ran her fingers up and down his torso. He kissed her neck and slipped off her t-shirt. She didn't wear a bra. She laid down as he cupped her breasts and she moaned softly as he rubbed his thumbs against her hardening nipples. He pulled her sweatpants down and stopped at her knees when he saw her oversized underwear.

"You really weren't expecting Marshall to come by…" he said surprised at how unsexy her underwear was.

"Are you gonna sit there complaining about my granny panties, or are you gonna undress me?"

He answered non-verbally by taking off her pants and underwear. He began to undo his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. He kissed her neck again and trailed his tongue down her body. He lingered at her bellybutton as he was massaging her folds. She moaned and he dragged his tongue further to her clit. Circling her clit with his tongue, he moved his fingers to her opening. He grew excited hearing her pants and moans as he inserted his fingers in her. Pumping his fingers in and out of her, he heard her yell out. She gripped his shoulders as she came.

"Did I taste like the pie?"

"You tasted better."

He laid down as she was kissing him. She licked and bit at his neck and was moving lower to his nipples. He was moaning as she licked and sucked on them. She moved lower to his cock and licked the tip. He couldn't wait to be in her warm mouth. She placed her hand at the base and more of her mouth was on him. She was moving her mouth and hand in unison.

"Corrine…" he moaned out. He gripped her hair as she moved faster. He was about to come so he stopped her.

"You always do that." she said as she panted and licked her lips.

"And have you angry at me for coming before you do? I don't think so." he said as he kissed her. He laid down and Corrine climbed on him.

"Good point." she said as he impaled herself on his hard cock. She moaned as she began to moved her hips slowly. He groaned as she began to move her hips faster. She was screaming out loud."

"Noel!"

He knew she was close. He pulled her down to kiss her as they both came. She moaned into his mouth, and fell on his chest. His heartbeat was racing, and they were breathing hard.

"Corrine…"

"What?"

"Do you feel weird about what happened?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, you and Marshall…"

"Look, Marshall and I have a lot of things to talk about, but I was thinking about leaving him. Not for you. I'm leaving him for me."

"And us?"

"Us…I might need some time to myself before there'll be an us. Not forever. Maybe a month or two. I have to smooth things over with Marshall…and Lucas…and Vaughn."

"Okay."

"To be honest…I am feeling like I'm being pulled in two directions. I feel like every time I try to deny…I'm being pulled towards you more and more. I could be angry at you one minute…then the next you find some way to make me forgive you. Sometimes I can't take this push/pull situation with my mind…

"I'm sorry…I really don't mean to torture you like that. I hope you know that."

"I do…It's just seems like you just don't understand what you do to me. Noel, I do love you."

"I know, and I love you."

**Please, please review...**


	10. Chapter 10

Three weeks have passed since that night in New York. The semester was about to begin at Blake Holsey and he was, reluctantly, counting down the days. This was the last weekend of his break. Corrine's semester didn't start yet, she had a few weeks. He wanted to respect the time she needed to herself, but it was killing him not knowing what she's doing. The time seemed to move slower than ever as he imagined her being with Marshall again. He hated that jealous side of himself, but he loved Corrine so much.

His phone rang.

"Hello." he said.

"Z…"

"Corrine?!"

"I don't know how to say this…" she began. This was it. The news he didn't want to hear. She's with Marshall…or she needs more time. Either news isn't good news to him. "Z, I want to see you. I need to see you."

"What? I thought you needed a month or two…"

"Well, a month could go really fast when you work things out in four days."

"Marshall…he's okay with this? Us?"

"Not really, but he understands why. He didn't want to admit to it, but we just weren't great together. Time was a very big issue with us. We wanted different things…blah, blah, blah."

"How did this happen?"

"We spent most of the time arguing…crying…yelling…talking. It wasn't easy, but he realized that neither of us would be happy if we continued."

"How are things with you and Lucas…and Vaughn?"

"Lucas was still angry with me, but Marshall talked to him. He made him promise not to hate me. Marshall said that if he could forgive…not forget…it, then so could Lucas. Our issue shouldn't come between our friendship to each other. As for Vaughn, he really wasn't angry with me…he said he was just a little traumatized. I guess seeing your former teacher going down on your friend can do that." she joked.

"About that…I'm sorry."

"I know. Everything is kind of okay. Soon, it will be even better. So, I was thinking that you and I could spend a some time together. I'm staying with Josie and Vaughn until school starts and they're gone for the night…"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Oh, I'm sure. I haven't seen you in three weeks and I couldn't stop thinking about the sex and the passion. I had a dream about you."

"What was it?"

"We were on the beach in the Bahamas and we were dancing…more like grinding. It reminded me of when you were drunk and you danced with me."

"I'm pretty sure I could dance better when I'm sober."

"I'm pretty sure…so, how about midnight? Come around and there will be a surprise for you."

"I'll be there."

"Can't wait. See you later…" she said in a sexy voice.

"Later."


	11. Chapter 11

**Please, please, please review...I'm don't have any reviews for any chapters...this is the last one...**

Others would say he's insane for going out in a blizzard for Corrine…anyone. He had to admit that he felt crazy for going out in potentially dangerous weather, but he wanted to see Corrine. He walked to the door and heard music coming from inside. He tried to look inside, but the curtains were too dark. He knocked on the door and Corrine answered wearing her kiwi colored bikini.

"Wow!" he said standing at the door. He looked inside and saw that she turned Josie and Vaughn's place into a little Bahamian paradise with plastic palm trees and fruit on the table.

"Um…Z?" she said shaking.

"Oh! I'm sorry." he said as he quickly walked in a closed the door because she was freezing in her bikini.

"It's cool. So, what do you think?"

"I love it. You did this for me?"

"Yeah. I wanted to apologize for…"

"You don't need to apologize."

"I do. I'm sorry for making you jealous and blaming you for what happened at Lucas's party. It wasn't your fault. I could've stopped you, but I didn't. I didn't want to stop you. After not seeing you for such a long time since summer, I knew when I saw you I wanted you. When I'm around you…I don't think straight. I mean, I think things through before rushing into things."

"I know. You were always like that in class…science club."

"Yeah, and I thought this shouldn't be different. I should have a logical solution to us. Like, it would be a smart decision to stop seeing you. I mean, there's the age difference. We live in different cities…you're still a teacher. But, with all the logic I can't fight my heart and I love you."

"I love you, and I have thought about all the situations that could separate us, but I just don't care."

"Me neither…" she said as she walked up to him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slid his hand down to her ass. He squeezed hard and she laughed.

"Why don't we go to my room?"

"You have your own room?"

"It was Josie's room when Vaughn and her were arguing. Now, they reconciled and I get the spare room. Now, shut up and come on." she said as she led the way to her room. She pushed him on the bed and put some music on. She started to dance.

"Come join me. I'm sure you know how to dance better this time."

"In fact…no. Besides, I don't want to dance." he said in a seductive voice as he took off his sweater.

"Oh…" she said as she unzipped his pants and pushed them down. He stepped out of them as he captured her in a kiss.

She pushed him back on the bed and began stripping to the music. He loved the way she could move her body so seductively.

"Too bad I don't have a poll. I'd make some big money." she joked.

"I think I like you better as my own personal stripper."

"I bet." she said as she took off the top. She slowly wiggled out of the boy-shorts bottoms. She was completely naked, and he was reaching towards her but she moved away. He looked confused.

"Uh uh. You're not touching one part of me until I get to see you wiggle your little ass out of those boxers of yours."

"Oh, come on…"

"No, no, no."

He reluctantly got off the bed and began to dance. She was laughing and he wanted to stop, but he knew she wouldn't let him. He began to think as if he was a male stripper and he started to roll his body. He slipped his boxers off and kissed her. She laid on the bed and he crawled on top of her. His hand traveled to her pussy, and she was already wet. He figured it was the body rolls that did it. He was hard and he wanted to feel her around his cock. She gasped as he entered her. He began to move slowly at first and before he knew it, he was pounding into her with such great force. He felt her clawing at his back, she was screaming, and he let out animalistic moans and grunts. She came and he shouted her name as he came. He pulled out and laid on his back. He sat up against the headboard and pull Corrine up. She straddled his legs as he moved his hand down her body. She kissed him.

"Oh!" she shouted as his fingers found her clit. She was shaking. He knew she was about to come again. He slipped his fingers in her and began pumping them in and out of her. He loved the way she panted and moaned into his ear, the way her thighs tightened around his, the way she gripped his shoulders. Her juices were coating his fingers and she began to rock into the motion of his fingers. She was shaking and she nearly fell off the bed when she came.

"Whoa." he said as he held her up.

She was panting hard, and her eyes were half-opened.

"Are you okay, Corrine?"

"Yeah." she sighed.

"You probably wouldn't want to hear this now, but you are fucking sexy when you're about to come."

"What?!"

"I know, it's weird."

"No, I like it. It's just something I've never heard before...that's for sure. I love you."

"I love you, too." he said as he kissed her. "So, Corrine, how are we going to explain the palm trees to Josie and Vaughn?

"I have no idea, but we'll think of something…"

"Wanna go at it again?"

"Oh yeah…"

**Please, please, please review...I'm don't have any reviews for any chapters...this is the last one...**


End file.
